1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated vehicle infant safety seat completely and seamlessly inserted as part of the upholstery of a car seat, for infants from zero to 8 years old, in two different positions and inclinations, who are travelling in a vehicle, and more particularly, to an infant safety car seat with all the security control features intertwined with one another integrated into the seat and reflected and controlled in the dashboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for infant safety seats used in vehicles have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a seat or seats for an infant since the time he is born, until the ages of 6 to 8 years old, in the rear seat of a vehicle that is permanently a part of the vehicle's seat, with all the mechanisms invisible inside the internal parts of the car seat, and includes safety integrated features to ensure that the infant is travelling with the utmost protection as well as to prevent un-buckled infants or infant-left-in-car injuries and a monitoring system that allows a driver to focus attention forward on the road and also to view the infant without turning around.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,573 issued to Simin. However, it differs from the present invention because while the Simin device is partially integrated with the vehicle, the infant carrier is similar to most baby car seats in use today and it is located externally on top or above a platform of the automobile front seat next to the driver, facing backwards, needing an attendant to look after the infant from the back seat.
In contrast, the integrated child safety seat (or seats) of the present disclosure includes, among other features, a seat for an infant permanently formed into the rear seat of a vehicle allowing a sturdier construction and absolute assimilation into the upholstery and aesthetic of the vehicle it was specifically adapted for. Other safety features to allow the driver to more securely monitor the infant and to prevent accidental injury from leaving an infant unattended, unbuckled or alone in a vehicle. In some cases some arts of detached seats facing backwards to the driver have an additional pole to secure the baby seat to the base of the car to try to avoid movement of detached seat, as well as a platform for the base of the detached car seat. The art in this patent avoids having to install these accessories, because the Integrated Infant Safety Car Seat is part of the car itself, therefore the infant secured to it is incorporated into a much more stable and safer system.
Another difference with the Simin art is that they have seats incorporated in the back seat but only for infants from 6 to 8 years old. Our art portrays an integrated infant car seat built in for an infant since the time he is a new born with 2 Positions for different growing stages of the infant, inclination of seats and head/foot rests separately, ensuring all his safety with electronic, digital or other security features that work intertwined installed as part of the Integrated Infant Safety Car Seat when the car is built.
The present design replaces the need to purchase detached seats for the different growing stages of the infant.
The integrated infant safety seat is ideal for the consumers that are starting a family or have children and feel the necessity of providing the highest safety and comfort to the infants at every stage of their development while traveling in cars.
The integrated infant safety seat is ideal for large vans or SUV's although the design also serves smaller vehicles ensuring the safety of all infants. This art will serve the market with advanced technological and novel improvements with a vision of present and future needs.
The difference of the other arts regarding the safety control features of the Integrated Infant Safety Car Seat is that all the controls are intertwined with one another and are an internal part of the seat. The safety control features are portrayed all together in a screen in the dashboard covering all the possible situations in order to ensure the safety of an infant in a vehicle. It beholds possibility of un-buckling an infant form the integrated safety car seat by a remote control in the display of the dashboard to facilitate the process of following the safety sequence of the controls before leaving the vehicle and not leaving an infant alone in car.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention that integrates all the control systems together and incorporated into the car internally.
Most importantly, the infant will travel more safely when placed directly on a seat designed for his needs directly as part of the car seat and buckled securely, instead of being buckled to a seat that also requires buckling itself to the actual seat of the car which is more unstable, wiggly and unsafe, especially at the moment of an abrupt use of the brakes, or in a collision or accident.
The integrated infant safety car seat provides the assurance that the infant(s) in vehicles are completely safe, monitored and protected, by the ergonomic design of the art enhanced by all the security features it beholds.